Las Chicas Superpoderosas Z y el 7 de la suerte
by JuanitoSamaASF
Summary: Un ser extraño aparece en Nueva Saltadilla y su sola existencia es un misterio que nadie parece poder resolver, ni siquiera el mísmo, esta es la historia de un regalo, uno que nadie se esperaba y menos se sabe a quien va dirigido, pero su impacto será poderoso en su mundo y en especial en tres heroínas
1. ¿Quien eres?

¿Quién eres?

**En un no tiempo ni lugar de la ficción.**

**?1:** Tu nombre...

**?2: **¿Mi... Nombre?

**?1:** Tu nombre es Nanatsu

**En un poco transitado lugar de Nueva Saltadilla**

**Momoko Akatsutumi caminaba hacia el laboratorio del profesor Utonio, estaba intranquila, casi enojada.**

**Momoko:** Ah, ese Sakamoto, esta vez sí que se pasó, lo más increíble es que volví a pensar que me gustaba.

**Había vuelto a darle una oportunidad a Sakamoto tiempo después de haber superado lo de la oruga, pero ese mismo día que decidió volver a aceptarlo, le hace una broma todavía peor con una tarántula, aquello la dejo pensando, si había estado tan desesperada como para aceptar a ese niñato con sus deseos de molestar ¿Cuál sería la posibilidad de que un chico que realmente le gustara se fijara en ella?**

**Momoko:** ¡Que desastre! **(Dijo frotándose la cabeza con ambas manos)**

**Fue ahí cuando vio a un chico tirado en la calle, aparentaba entre 13 y 14 años, parecía un joven bastante normal, esbelto, con cabello café hasta las orejas, dejando solamente una pequeña punta de estas sobresalir, ojos marrones, llevaba una sudadera Negra abierta, dejando ver una polera del chapulín Colorado, jeans y botas negras que le daban a sus pies un aspecto pesante, se acerco para verlo y se fijó en que parecía estar inconsciente más que dormido, aunque no parecía haber sido lesionado**

**Momoko: **Oye, ¿Estás bien? despierta

**Nanatsu despertó para ver una chica de ojos rosados muy profundos, cabello naranja muy largo tomado con un moño rojo que sobresalía de su cabeza como una corona, vestía un polerón blanco de mangas rosadas con un ícono de corazón en el pecho, falda azul marino como bloque, un cinturón sobrio con diferentes botones que le daban apariencia de juguete con una hebilla rosada marcada con una P, zapatillas color fucsia y calcetines hasta los tobillos.**

**Nanatsu se levantó lo mejor que pudo, sintió como si jamás hubiese estado de pie, es más, sintió como si fuera la primera vez en su vida que hablara con alguien, se frotó la cabeza tratando de recordar algo sobre su pasado pero nada**

**Nanatsu:** Bien, creo, ¿Cómo te llamas?

**Momoko:** Me llamo Momoko ¿y tú, cómo te llamas? ¿Eres de por aquí?

**Nanatsu:** Nanatsu, pero creo que es todo lo que recuerdo, no sé si soy de aquí, todo lo que se me viene a la mente es mi nombre

**Momoko: **Espero que no sea nada grave, ven te llevaré con el profesor

**Más tarde en el laboratorio**

** ónio: (Revisando al visitante)** No veo ningún golpe visible

**Ken: (Poochie en brasos)**¿Podría tener algo que ver con los rayos Z?

**Poochie:** No siento ningún tipo de interferencia, no hay rayos negros ni blancos

**Kaoru:** ¿Y dices que no sabe ni quién es?

**Momoko:** Exacto, ni siquiera tiene pases de autobús, ni credenciales, teléfono ni nada que lo identifique

** ónio: **Busqué su cara con su nombre en la computadora, no hubo coincidencias, no hay actas de nacimiento, registros escolares, ni siquiera información de pasaporte ¿Seguro que no recuerdas tu apellido?

**Nanatsu:** Todo lo que recuerdo son esas palabras: Tu nombre... Tu nombre es Nanatsu, luego de eso desperté

**Miyako:** ¿Podría ser una creación de "Él"?

**Ken:** No podría estar aquí sin que Poochie reaccionara

**Nanatsu estaba más confundido que antes, ahí se dio cuenta de que no se podía ver a si mismo**

**Nanatsu: (Señalando la foto que le había tomado el profesor para subirla a la computadora) **Momoko, ¿Ese que está ahí soy yo?

**En ese momento, todos sintieron lo deprimente de la situación**

**Momoko:** ¿No sabes ni cómo te vez?

**Miyaco:** Pobrecito

**Kaoru:** Esto sí que debe ser complicado

**Poochie:** No conocerte ni a ti mismo

** :** Ken, ve a buscar el espejo de cuerpo completo en ese armario de la esquina

**Ken:** Enseguida

**El muchacho confundido se miró en el espejo , sorprendiéndose un poco de su aspecto, fue ahí cuando el alcalde llamó**

**Alcalde:** ¡Profesor Utonio! ¡Tenemos un grave problema!

**La pantalla cambió a una cámara de la ciudad, que estaba siendo atacada por MojoJojo, en uno más de sus robots**

**Mojojojo:** ¡Esto les enseñará a negarle su postre gratis a Mojojojo!

**Kaoru:** ¡Ese Mojo! ¡Nunca aprendrerá!

** : **Antes de que hagan cualquier cosa, deberían recordar a nuestro invitado

**Las chicas se dieron cuenta de que Nanatsu estaba atento a la situación**

**Momoko:** Nanatsu, ¿Podrías quedarte con el Profesor y los chicos mientras...mm...

**Miyaco:**... ¡Ah, Debes tener hambre! ¿Cierto?

**Momoko:** ¡Eso, vamos por comida!

**Nanatsu:** ¿Comida?** (Tomándose la cabeza con la mano derecha)** Creo, pero ¿Que es, hambre?

**Aquella incógnita causó un desmayo tipo ¡Plop! de todos los presentes**

**Kaoru:** ¿Enserio no sabes lo que es hambre?

**Momoko:** ¿Ni comida?

**El desconcertado chico daba un gesto de negación**

**Momoko: **Eso es grave, iremos a traer algo delicioso, pero espera aquí.

**En cuanto salieron Poochie hizo lo suyo**

**Poochie:** ¡Chicas Súper Poderosas, las necesitamos!

**Ahí las chicas se transformaron con su estilo Mahou Shoujo, apareciendo como Bombón, Burbuja y Bellota que salieron volando hacia la emergencia**

**Bombón: (Pensativa)** MMM

**Burbuja:** ¿Pasa algo, Bombón?

**Bombón: **¿Creen que tenga familia, o amigos?

**Esa pregunta llamó la atención de las otras dos súper heroínas**

**Bellota:** ¿Te preocupa mucho ese chico?

**Bombon:** ¿Y a quién no? Ya lo escuchaste, no sabe ni quién es él mismo, no sabe lo que es comida, no sabe lo que es tener hambre, tal vez cuantas cosas más no sabe ¿Qué pasa si no sabe lo que es el dolor?¿O el peligro? ¿Qué tan peligroso crees que puede llegar a ser el mundo para alguien así?

**Burbuja:** ¿No crees que estés exagerando? ...

**Bombon:** ¿Que?

**Bellota:** ¿O no será qué? **(Cambiando su tono por uno burlón)** ¿Segura que solo estás preocupada?

**Bombon:** ¿Qué insinúas?

**Burbuja:** Bueno, debes admitirlo, suena como si fuera más que solo preocupación de tu parte.

**Bombón: (Sonrojada)** ¡Cállense, no es eso!... solo me preocupa

**Mientras en el laboratorio al alcalde desde la pantalla le llamó la atención la presencia del joven**

**Alcalde:** A propósito, ¿Y tú quién eres?

**Nanatsu:** No lo sé, me llamo Nanatsu pero no sé nada más

**Alcalde:** ¡¿Qué?!

** :** Momoko lo encontró tirado de camino acá, no tiene memoria de nada, ni identificaciones, no encontramos coincidencias en los registros, ni siquiera figura como desaparecido

**Alcalde:** MMM, preguntaré al jefe de policía si es que saben algo al respecto

**Mientras tanto, Mojojojo seguía con su ola de destrucción mientras robaba helados, gelatinas, pasteles y diferentes postres con su robo refrigerador**

**Mojo: (Comiendo paletas robadas)** MMM, nada es mejor que los deliciosos postres recién robados

**Bombón:** ¿A sí? ¡Espero que el dolor de estómago lo valga!

**En ese momento, Mojo se dio cuenta de que estaba siendo observado por compañía inesperada, así que se dio vuelta y vio a las tres chicas**

**Mojo:** ¡Apestosas Chicas Súper Poderosas! ¡Ahora sabrán lo que es ser destruidas!

**Bellota:** ¡Prepárate para recibir una paliza Mojo!

**Burbuja:** ¡No creo que todo eso sea bueno para tu pancita! Ni siquiera creo que debieras comer azúcar ¡Eres un mono!

**La ira de Mojo se acrecentó lanzando un veloz ataque contra las súper heroínas mientras lanzaba un grito y estas lo esquivaron**

**Bellota:** ¡Vamos a acabarlo de una vez!

**Cada una hizo su ataque característico**

**Bombón:** ¡Yoyo supremo!

**Bellota:** ¡Martillo Megatón!

**Burbuja:** ¡Burbujas explosivas!

**La reacción fue lo suficientemente poderosa como para destruir la parte superior del robot, saliendo Mojo ejectado, pero no lo suficientemente precisa como para evitar que todos los postres salieran volando**

**Mojo:** ¡Mojo ya se está hartando de esto! ¡Mojojojo ha sido mandado a volar otra veeeeez! **(Para desaparecer en un destello mientras volaba eyectado)**

**Las chicas aprovecharon su velocidad para salvar los postres y entregarlos a la dueña del restaurant que estaba atacando**

**Chica:** Hay muchas gracias, que tonterías las de ese mono de venir exigiendo postre gratis solo porque cayó un pétalo de cerezo en su sopa

**Bellota:** ¡Que estúpido! ¿Solo por eso tuvimos que venir acá?

**Burbuja:** ¡Bombón, podemos aprovechar de comprar algunos para!... **(En tono de sigilo)** Ya sabes quién

**Bombón: **¡Es cierto!

**Chica:** Bueno, pueden llevarse los que necesiten

**Bombón:** ¿Enserio? No queremos ser una molestia

**Chica:** No se preocupen, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer después de que salvaran mi negocio

**Mientras, en el laboratorio Nanatsu tenía una sensación completamente desconocida para él, el estómago le crujía mientras se lo sujetaba con su mano**

**Nanatsu:** ¿Qué es esto?

**Ken:** Tienes hambre, eso es lo que pasa

**Poochie:** No te preocupes, las chicas pronto regresarán con la comida

** :** ¡Poochie, Ken, vean esto!

**Ambos se dieron la vuelta y fueron rápidamente hacia el profesor que tenía a su lado el recipiente de la sustancia Z que estaba brillando**

**Ken:** ¡Es la Sustancia Z!

**Poochie:** ¡Está brillando!

**Fue ahí cuando Nanatsu se dio cuenta de que un objeto volaba por el cielo y se estrellaba a doscientos metros del laboratorio y la curiosidad lo llevó investigarlo**

**Nanatsu:** ¿Qué Habrá sido eso?

**Cuando llegó al objeto que se había estrellado resultó ser el menos esperado**

**Mojo:** Oy, a Mojo le duele la cabeza ¡Malditas sean Superpoderosas!

**Nanatsu: (Recordando haberlo visto por el monitor)** ¿Te llamas Mojojojo?

**Mojo: **¡Si! ¿Quién pregunta?

**Cuando el mono malvado se dio cuenta de que no estaba solo, se dio la vuelta para ver a un muy confundido Nanatsu, quedando él mismo con la incógnita**

**Mojo:** ¡¿Quién rayos eres tú?!

**Nanatsu:** Me llamo Nanatsu, pero no sé nada más

**Mojo:** ¡Espera! ¿Tú no le temes a Mojo?

**Nanatsu: **¿Temes?

**Aquello último desconcertó al mono**

**Mojo:** ¿A qué viene esa pregunta?

**Nanatsu:** ¿Qué significa temes?

**Mojo:** ¿No tienes miedo?

**Nanatsu:** ¿Miedo?

**Mojo:** Valla, que raro eres amigo

**Nanatsu:** ¿Amigo?

**Mojo:** ¿Ni siquiera sabes lo que es un amigo? **(Se acordó de los malvados que consideró amigos) **Bueno, Mojo no ha tenido amigos que no sean supervillanos ** (Puso una enorme y alegre sonrisa)** Tal vez puedas ser el primer mejor amigo de Mojo ¿Qué tal si...** (Sus ojos centellaron mientras detrás de él aparecía un fondo de fiesta)**... nos vamos a la mejor parranda de amigos de la historia?

**Nanatsu:** ¿Parranda?

**Mojojojo puso su brazo alrededor del cuello de Nanatsu**

**Mojo:** ¡Perfecto, iremos ahora mismo, que emoción! Por fin Mojojojo tendrá su amistad inolvidable ¡Noche de Chicos!

**Mientras, las chicas iban volando de regreso al laboratorio con algunos paquetes en bolsas**

**Bellota: (Con bolsas que le cubrían hasta el rostro) **¿No crees que llevamos demasiado? Es solo uno después de todo

**Bombón: **Ya lo escuchaste Bellota, no recuerda lo que es comer, así que le daremos a probar todos los postres que pudimos llevarle, además si llega a reconocer algún sabor, tal vez pueda recuperar la memoria **(Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro)**

**Burbuja: (También llena de bolsas pero de manera pícara) **Mhmhmh, parece que Bombón está bastante ansiosa por volver a verlo

**El rostro de Bombón se tiñó de rojo mientras hacía un gesto desconcertado**

**Bombon:** ¡Ya para con eso Burbuja! ¡Solo quiero ayudarlo, eso es todo!

**Bellota:** Ya, admítelo de una vez, te gusta

**Bombón: **¡Qué no!

**El cinturón de Bombón empezó a sonar mientras parpadeaba, entonces contestó**

**Bombón:** ¿Profesor?

** :** ¡Se ha ido!

**La cara de Bombón se aterróal escuchar eso**

**Fin del capítulo**

**Bombón:** Hola, Soy Bombón ¿Enserio Mojo se llevó a Nanatsu? Si ese mono se atreve a dañarlo lo destrozaré con mi propio yoyo ¿Que es eso? ¿Un Elefante mutado?

El proximo episodio de "Las Chicas Superpoderosas Z y el 7 de la Suerte" será "Amistad de homínidos, la llegada del gran Elofonte"

Mas le vale a Mojo que Nanatsu esté bién, hasta la próxima


	2. Amistad de Homínidos

Amistad de Homínidos, la llegada del Gran Elofonte

**Descargo de responsabilidad: "Las Chics Superpoderosas Z" no me pertenecen**

**Ya de vuelta en el laboratorio**

**Bombón: **¡¿Qué? Pero como, ¿Cómo que se fue?!

** :** ¡Resulta que la Sustancia Z empezó a brillar, y para cuando nos dimos la vuelta, ya no estaba!

**Burbuja:** Esto es raro ¿Por qué se iría si no reconoce nada?

**Ken: (sentado en la computadora)** Profesor, chicas, miren **(Mostró la memoria seguridad del exterior, donde se vio como Mojo se había llevado a Nanatsu) **

**Bombón: (Con ira)** ¡Oy, si Mojo le llega a hacer algo yo misma haré estofado de mono! ¡Vamos!

**Burbuja y Bellota asintieron y las tres salieron volando en busca del chico. Bombón tenía su cara de preocupación mientras Mojojojo y Nanatsu recorrían lugares de entretención como la tienda de mangas (Donde los echaron por no comprar nada)**

**Sr Kaminari: (Gritando)** ¡Esto no es biblioteca!

**El Salón de videojuegos (Donde fueron ovacionados por sacar la mejor puntuación en la máquina de baile)**

**Mojo:** ¡Ahh, Mojo jamás había sacado la máxima puntuación!

**Un parque de diversiones (Donde una vuelta en la montaña rusa acabó seguida por una vomitada de Mojo en un tarro de Basura) **

**Nanatsu:** **(Sujetándose la nariz)** ¿Por qué huele tan mal? **(Sin entender que se debía a los jugos gástricos de su nuevo amigo)**

**Finalmente, Mojo pensaba que hacer ahora, cuando se dio cuenta de que estaban pasando por el Zoológico donde él mismo estuvo cuando era un mono normal**

**Mojo:** Oh, aquí fue donde Mojo creció

**Nanatsu:** ¿Aquí?

**Mojo**: Si, en el zoológico de Nueva Saltadilla

**Nanatsu:** ¿Qué tal si entramos a saludar?

**Mojo:** ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Estás loco? no puedo entrar ahí, me encerrarían de nuevo!

**Nanatsu: (Tapándose los oidos)** Bueno, bueno, no tenías que gritar… solo quería ver el lugar de donde salió mi amigo

**Mojo:** Bueno, si lo pones así, tal vez pueda hacer algo

**Después de un realmente poco elaborado disfraz, ambos pudieron entrar sin problemas, Mojojojo tenía un estilo muy parecido al de un maestro, una chaqueta con parches en los codos, un chaleco, pantalones de tela, lentes oscuros redondos y zapatos negros**

**Mojo:** Te lo dije, este disfraz es perfecto

**Nanatsu: **Que raro, yo pensé que tu disfraz era demasiado obvio, pero se ve que esta gente debe ser ciega

**Mojo:** Te empeñas en quitarle crédito a Mojo ¿Verdad?

**Aquel día vieron diferentes tipos de animales, desde aves, leones, pingüinos, hipopótamos y al llegar a los monos, Mojojojo se llenaría de nostalgia**

**Mojo:** Un día, esos monos escaparon, habían sido inspirados por Mojo y salieron a cometer una ola de crímenes, hicieron a Mojo sentirse tan orgulloso

**Nanatsu:** ¿Crímenes?

**Mojo:** Un crimen es lo más maravilloso que hay, es todo lo que está prohibido hacer, nadie puede hacerlo excepto nosotros

**Nanatsu:** ¿Quiénes, los monos?

**Mojo:** No, los villanos

**Nanatsu:** ¿Villanos?

**Justo en ese momento, un animal se había transformado por influencia de rayos Z negros. Parecía un gigantesco elefante antropomorfo con armadura púrpura y negra**

**Mojo:** Ahora veraz un villano en acción

**Elofonte:** ¡Escuchen seres subdesarrollados! ¡Yo soy el gran Elofonte! ¡Y convertiré a este en un mundo dominado por los elefantes! ¡Y no hay nada que puedan hacer al respecto!

**Miró sádicamente a todos los aterrados visitantes que lo miraban aterrados, exceptuando al Mono expectante y al chico completamente desentendido**

**Elofonte:** Y empezaré poniéndonos en la cima de la cadena alimenticia

**Con su enorme trompa tomó al muchacho, causando un abrupto cambio en la expresión de Mojojojo, que ahora estaba extrañado**

**Mojo:** ¡¿Qué?!

**Elofonte:** ¡Ahora les enseñaré por que deben temer!

**Estaba a punto de devorar a Nanatsu, que ni idea tenía de lo que estaba pasando, cuando un robot gigante apareció de la nada piloteado por el simio **

**Elofonte:** ¡¿Eh?!

**Mojo:** ¡Nadie, y repito, nadie devora al mejor amigo de Mojojojo!

**Tras decir esto, le da un puñetazo que lo hace retroceder, sin soltar al chico de su trompa. Las súper poderosas seguían buscando al dúo cuando reciben una llamada del profesor**

**Chicas:** ¿Profesor?

** ónio:** ¡Chicas, los encontramos!

**Bombón:** ¡¿Dónde?! ¡Volaremos para allá enseguida!

**Ken**: ¡En el Zoológico, donde parece haber problemas!

**Entonces la pantalla muestra la feroz batalla de Elofonte contra el Mojo bot, justo cuando en el laboratorio, la sustancia z resplandecía cada vez más**

**Bombón:** ¡Vamos por ellos chicas!

**Burbuja y Bellota:** ¡Sí!

**Bombón: (En su mente)** ¡Resiste Nanatsu! ¡Vamos para allá!

**Mientras, la batalla continuaba, el joven en la trompa del paquidermo mutado no sabía que pensar de lo que estaba pasando, seguía sin entender en el peligro en el que estaba. Fue en ese momento que aparecieron tres destellos por el cielo, eran las chicas súper poderosas que se quedaron flotando ante la mirada de ambos villanos**

**Bellota:** ¡Bién! ¿Quién quiere la primera paliza?

**Elofonte:** ¡¿Y ustedes quiénes son?!

**Mojo:** ¡Las chicas súper apestosas! ¡¿Qué hacen aquí?!

**Nanatsu:** ¿Super apestosas?

**Bombón:** ¡No, Somos!

**Las tres: **Las Chicas Súper Poderosas Z

**Bellota:** ¡Bueno, entreguen al chico y solo acabarán en el hospital!

**Elofonte: **¡Pequeñas pestes, el gran Elofonte las destrozará!

**Las tres chicas lanzaron sus ataques como cuando vencieron a Mojo hacía unas horas, solo que esta vez irían orientadas contra el paquidermo **

**Bombón:** ¡Yoyo supremo!

**Bellota:** ¡Martillo Megatón!

**Burbuja:** ¡Burbujas explosivas!

**Resultó en una gran explosión que levantó grandes cantidades de polvo, pero no pareció hacerle ni cosquillas a Elofonte cuando esta se disipó**

**Bellota: **¿Pero qué?

**Burbuja: **No le hicimos nada

**Elofonte: **¡Aún no han visto nada del poder del Gran Elofonte! **(De la parte inferior de su trompa, con la que tiene agarrado al descolocado chico, aparecen otras cuatro trompas, de las cuales tres agarran a las chicas y la última destroza al Mojobot, sacando a Mojo de su interior igualmente agarrado)**

**Elofonte: (Triunfante y cerrando las cuatro trompas en las que tiene a las chicas y a Mojo, a la de Nanatsu no la aprieta ya que quiere sentir su impotencia, pues no es consciente de la ignorancia del chico) **¡Ahora nadie podrá detener al Gran Elofonte, rey de la nueva especie dominante, los Paquidermos! ¡Rindanse asquerosos homínidos! **(Apretando más fuerte, esta vez sacando gritos de sus rehenes excepto Nanatsu)**

**Las chicas y Mojo: **AAAAAHhhh

**Nanatsu: **Momoko, Mojo **(Mientras estos dos siendo apretados se marcaba en sus ojos, aunque no sabía lo que era el dolor ni la pérdida podía sentir que algo horrible les estaba haciendo ese paquidermo)**

**Mientras tanto en el laboratorio, la sustancia Z brillaba con cada vez más intensidad, pero el Profesor y Ken estaban demasiado atentos a la batalla que era transmitida por la enorme pantalla de su computadora, solo Poochie lo notó debido a su afinidad por los rayos Z**

**Ken: **Debemos hacer algo

**Poochie: **¿Chicos?

** : **¿Pero cómo? Solo las chicas podrían hacer algo en un caso así, y sus ataques no le surten efecto

**Poochie: **¡Chicos!

**Ken: **¿Qué tal el rayo? Ha funcionado antes

** : **Nos demoraríamos demasiado tiempo en cargarlo

**Poochie: ¡**¡Chicos!

**Los dos se voltean y ven como la sustancia Z parece que va a estallar**

**Y mientras tanto, en el Zoológico Elofonte nota que a Nanatsu le empiezan a brillar los ojos, hiba a apretarlo con todas sus fuerzas, pero en milésimas de segundos la sustancia Z disparó un rayo directamente desde el laboratorio dejando impresionados al Profesor, Poochie y Ken, literalmente llegó al Zoológico a la velocidad de la Luz y golpeó a Nanatsu, haciendo que el Paquidermo lo soltara, pero lo más impresionante es que no calló desde su posición y cuando la luz se disipó, se pudo ver que el rayo pareció reemplazar al muchacho con un joven similar en fisionomía, pero con ropa verde de principios del siglo 20, con un sombrero de copa (Tambien verde decorado con un Trevor) exhibiendo una sonrisa de buena fortuna**

**?: **Hi Ho, el sol salió temprano en la mañana

**¿Dónde habrá ido Nanatsu? ¿Quién será este misterioso personaje con apariencia de duende?**

**Descúbralo en "Las chicas superpoderosas Z y el 7 de la suerte"**

**Burbuja: **Hola, soy burbuja, vaya ese chico se parece mucho a Nanatsu, pero lucha como si lo hubiese hecho toda la vida, un momento ¿Dónde está Nanatsu? El próximo episodio de "Las chicas superpoderosas Z y el 7 de la suerte" será "2/7 El irlandés hace su aparición" ¡Hasta pronto!


	3. 27 El Irlandés hace su aparición

**2/7 El Irlandés hace su aparición**

**Descargo de responsabilidad: Las "Chicas Superpoderosas Z" no me pertenecen**

**Parecía que nadie podría hacer nada pero un rayo parece haber reemplazado a Nanatsu con un pintoresco personaje caracterizado como un duende irlandés, pero de la misma estatura que el confundido muchacho, este exhibía una sonrisa de mucha seguridad y un traje verde que le daba un aire bastante cómico **

**?: (Con asénto irlandés) "**Hello ollphéist" **(Hola Monstruo) **¿Sabes por dónde llego a "Baile Átha Cliath"? **(Dublín)**

**Elofonte: **¡¿Quién te crees que eres pequeña peste? ¿Y a donde se fue el otro?!

**?: **Oh, disculpa mi falta de educación "Beast", mi nombre es "Sir O'Racer" y debo golpearte para que sueltes al amigo primate y "na trí chailín óg álainn" **(Las tres hermosas jovencitas)**

**Elofonte: (Confundido) **¿Qué significa eso?

**O´Racer: **Vaya, veo que "an pachyderm ollmhór" **(El paquidermo gigante)** no entiende gaélico irlandés

**Burbuja: **¿Gaélico?

**Bellota: **¿Qué rayos es eso?

**Bombón: **Es el idioma de Irlanda

**O´Racer:** "Tá sé an-álainn" **(Es verdad hermosa) (Mientras hace una reverencia) **

**Elofonte: (Iracundo) **¡Estupido niñato! ¡No podrás contra el "Gran Elofonte"! **(Le lanza un golpe de sus poderosas patas, pero el irlandés lo esquiva con facilidad, luego trata de pegarle una y otra vez, pero siempre lo esquiva) **¡Mosca insolente! ¿Solo esquivarás mis golpes? **(Trata de darle una trompada, pero en vez de esquivarla la recibe con una mano) **¿Eh?

**O´Racer: **¿Quieres jugar conmigo ollphéist? **(Usa la trompa del paquidermo dándole una vuelta a través de su cuello y lanzándolo por los aires)**

**Elofonte: (Gritando) **¡Aaaahhhhh!

**Mientras Elofonte sale disparado, suelta a sus cuatro cautivos y las chicas se quedan volando mientras Mojojojo va cayendo cuando el paquidermo se estrella con la pared exterior (La cual queda destrozada) justo cuando el mono está por tocar el piso, es salvado por el joven de verde**

**Mojo: **Gracias pero ¿Dónde está el amigo de Mojo?

**O´Racer: **"Ná bíodh imní ort" **(No te preocupes) **Amigo simio, el siete de la suerte está a salvo y O´Racer no permitirá que nadie te lastime **(Deja a Mojo en el piso)**

**Mojo: (Confundido) **¿Siete de la suerte?

**Bombón: (Dándose cuenta) ** ¿Ese sería Nanatsu?

**O´Racer: **Una vez más aciertas álainn **(Reverenciando a Bombón con una mano en su sombrero) **Pero creo que antes de seguir contestando pregutas debemos preocuparnos por nuestro "Cara pachyderm" **(Amigo Paquidermo) (Sacando una herradura)**

**Entonces, todos miran en la dirección de la pared destrozada cuando los escombros empiezan a moverse y se levanta el elefante gigante con una enorme cantidad de ira**

**Elofonte:** ¡Insignificante estorbo! ¡¿Crees que puedes desafiar al rey de todos los paquidermos y salir ileso?!

**O´Racer: (Serio, pero aún con acento irlandés) **Chicas, mi fuerza física bastó para lanzarlo contra la pared, pero a juzgar por lo intacto que se ve, mi ataque especial no bastará por sí solo, recomiendo que ataquemos los cuatro a la vez y veamos si logramos hacerle algún daño **(Esto último tronándose los nudillos, mientras las chicas asienten) (A Mojo) **Amigo, creo que podrías aprovechar de salir de aquí mientras disparamos

**Mojo: (Decidido) **¡No, si amigo de Mojo disparará un rayo! **(Saca un arma láser de quien sabe dónde) **¡Mojo disparará el más poderoso de su arsenal!

**O´Racer: **"Is maith liom tú moncaí" **(Me agradas mono)**

**Elofonte corre a atacarlos**

**Elofonte: **¡Aplastamiento Persa! **(Empieza a brillar)**

**O´Racer: **Preparados, a mi señal, trí **(Tres)**

**Elofonte se acerca**

**O´Racer: **Dó **(Dos)**

**Se acerca gritando **

**O´Racer: **Aon **(Uno)**

**Elofonte: (A centrimetros del irlandés) **¡Sabrás lo que es ser aplastado!

**O´Racer: **¡Tine! **(Fuego)**

**Bombón: **¡Yoyo ultrapoderoso! **(Ataca con su yoyo)**

**Bellota: **¡Martillo Superdestructivo! **(Da su clásico golpe de martillo)**

**Burbuja: **¡Burbujas extremas! **(Lanza sus burbujas)**

**O´Racer: (Señalando con su herradura) **¡Fliuch an seamair! **(Aparece un trébol de luz detrás de él)**

**Mojo: (Disparando frenéticamente con su rayo) **¡Aaaaaaaaahhhhhh!

**Los cuatro rayos se combinan chocando con el Ataque de Elofonte, causando una explosión que deja una gran nube de polvo, cuando se disipa, mostrando al Paquidermo de pie a micromilímetros de golpear al chico de verde, las chicas y Mojojojo empezaron a temer que no hubieran funcionado sus ataques combinados**

**O´Racer: (Sopla, derribando a Elofonte como si fuese un árbol) **¡Fuera abajo!

**Elofonte cae al piso boca arriba, quedándole espirales en los ojos**

**O´Racer: (Burlonamente) **Mientras más fuertes son, más fuerte caen

**Ya de vuelta afuera del laboratorio, al atardecer**

**Las chicas superpoderosas, el profesor, Ken, Poochie, el alcalde con la señorita Bellum, Mojojojo, O´Racer y el cuidador del zoológico estaban cerca de Elofonte, el profesor Utonio usó la aspiradora de rayos Z para des transformar a Elofonte, quien volvió a ser un elefante normal y fue puesto de pie por O´Racer en la parte trasera del camión del zoológico**

**Cuidador: **Muchas gracias ¿Cómo pudo ocurrir esto?

**ProfUtonio: **Usualmente, los rayos Z negros afectan a los seres y objetos que se sienten enojados o tristes con su situación

**Ken: **Se veía enojado con los humanos, seguramente se siente demasiado mal en cautiverio

**Cuidador: (Triste) **Bueno, es una realidad de que la mayoría de los animales en cautiverio no desean estar ahí ¿Pero que podría hacer, más que cuidar mejor de ellos?

**Bubuja: **¿No podrían liberarlos?

**Cuidador: **No tengo autoridad para ello, soy solo el cuidador del elefante, la mesa directiva no creo que estaría dispuesta a liberar a todos los animales

**Señorita Bellum: **Alcalde, recuerde que el zoológico es una instalación pública, dependiente directamente de la alcaldía

**Alcalde: **Pero a la gente de la ciudad no creo que le guste perder el zoológico, además zoólogos y cuidadores perderían sus trabajos

**Señorita Bellum: **Sabemos que eso podría tener consecuencias para varios trabajadores, pero en "Nueva Saltadilla" cada cierto tiempo objetos y animales enojados o insatisfechos se transforman en criaturas poderosas capaces de un gran nivel de devastación y me temo que un zoológico lleno de animales enojados solo empeora las cosas, tan solo esta situación ya ha significado millones de dólares en daños

**Cuidador: **Sé que podría perder mi trabajo, pero hoy varios de nosotros estuvimos en peligro, incluso Mojojojo fue uno de nuestros animales y a día de hoy sigue mutado **(Señalando al villano junto al irlandés)** de hecho el elefante mutado estuvo a punto de devorar a un chico, por cierto ¿Cómo está?

**O´Racer: (Dedicándole una sonrisa) **Oh, gracias por su preocupación "cara" **(Amigo) **Pero Nanatsu está bien

**Cuidador: **Bueno, sé que la elección que tomen será la mejor **(Se sube al camión y se retira)**

**Alcalde: (A la señorita Bellum) **Tiene razón señorita Bellum, aunque nos duela en los fondos de la ciudad, es demasiado peligroso en "Nueva Saltadilla"

**Bombón: **Por cierto Racer

**O´Racer: **O´Racer **(Corrigió)**

**Bombón: **Perdón, O´Racer ¿Dónde está Nanatsu? ¿Y qué significa lo del siete de la suerte?

**O´Racer:** Bueno, partiré por decir que somos un grupo de siete, pero solo uno puede existir a la vez en esta realidad

**Bellota: **¿Quieres decir que está?

**O´Racer: **¿Muerto? No, por ASF no, simplemente deja de existir mientras estoy aquí, de hecho existe en animación suspendida en otra realidad

**Todos se relajan al escuchar que está bien**

**ProfUtonio: (Inquisitivo) **Interesante, ¿Quiere decir que son transdimensionales?

**O´Racer: **Por así decirlo, pero el siete de la suerte es el que suele estar aquí, bajo su necesidad se decide quien viene

**Burbuja: **¿Y cuáles son los otros?

**O´Racer: **Mmm, podría explicarlo, pero toma tiempo y es lo que menos tengo ahora, la transformación está por terminar **(Empieza a brillar)**

**Bombón: **Espera, ¿Sabes algo de quien era Nanatsu antes de perder la memoria?

**O´Racer: (Le sonrie) **Esa memoria que búscas no existe "álainn" **(Hermosa) **Considéralo un regalo **(Cambiando su vista a Mojo) **"Cara moncai" gracias por ser amigo, y no te preocupes, te protegeremos **(Finalizando con una gran sonrisa y sus ojos cerrados antes de desaparecer en un destello de luz, quedando Nanatsu en su lugar) **

**Bombón: (Abrazando al chico) **Nanatsu ¿Estás bien? ¿Recuerdas dónde estabas?

**Nanatsu: (Corresponde el abrazo) **No recuerdo, pero me alegro que estés bien **(Mirando alrededor) **¿Y mi amigo?

**Bellota: (Enojada) **¡Oooy, ese mono huyó antes de que pudiera darle una paliza!

**Interior del laboratorio, unos minutos después**

**Momoko y Nanatsu estaban sentados en el sofá del laboratorio, la peli naranja abría las bolsas y le daba a probar los postres a su nuevo amigo**

**Momoko: (Dandole un pedaso de pastel a Nanatsu) **Abre la boca y di ahhh

**Nanatsu: (Abriendo la boca) **Aahhhh **(Recibiendo y probando el pastel)**

**Momoko: (Sonriendo) **Y ¿Cómo está?

**Nanatsu:** Es una sensación que no recuerdo haber sentido nunca, pero me gusta

**Momoko: **Significa que está delicioso

**Kaoru y Miyako estaban a solo unos metros de ellos cuchicheando entre ellas y riendo graciosamente**

**Kaoru: (Sigilosamente)** Mira a esos tórtolos, yo diría que es obvio que le gusta

**Miyako: **Si, se ven lindos juntos **(Se rie de manera kawaii)**

**Mientras afuera, Mojojojo, miraba desde la ventana**

**Mojojojo:** **(Decidido)** No te preocupes amigo, Mojojojo estará cerca y se asegurará que nada malo te pase **(Refunfuñando) **Aunque tenga que estar cerca de las super apestosas para ello

**Fin del capítulo**

**Bellota: **Hola, soy Bellota ¿Enserio tenemos que ir de compras? ¡OOOy! ¡Mojo, si sigues metiéndome en líos te golpearé! Espera ¿Qué pasa, nos atacan los animatrónicos? ¿Cuál es esa reacción Nanatsu? El próximo capítulo de "Las Chicas Superpoderosas Z y el 7 de la Suerte" será "Compras de ira, cinco horas en Shogun Cheese"


End file.
